The Boy Outside My Window
by Katana Blade
Summary: Rated to be safe. The prologue wouldn't fit so it's inside. Some humor included. Hieioc pairing.
1. The Four Who Watch

Hey guys! I hope some of you who are currently reading HGttS are reading this also! I'm trying to work in some humor on this fic, but it won't be like Hiei Goes to the Shrink. There will be romance, because I have a Hiei/oc pairing. I'm not sure if I'll work in any other couples, but just tell me if you want me to, and I'll try to fit it. The story will mostly be told in my character's pov and Hiei's pov, but some of it will be in Kurama's. OK, here is the prologue, and I don't own anything except my characters and the plot. _telepathy_, 'thoughts', and obviously "talking" Enjoy.

I thought I was just an ordinary fifteen-year-old girl with spiky midnight-blue hair who ran away from home. That is, until it seemed that everybody was hunting me down. And I found out that I could shoot lightning-bolt arrows out of my palms. Guess I'm not so ordinary after all huh?

The Boy Outside My Window

Chapter one: The Four Who Watch

Ever since I ran away from home people and demons have both been after me. I guess it's because of my new found "power." That's the only reason I can come up with anyway. Now, for about a week four others have taken interest in me. And it's weird, because they don't come after me or anything, they just watch me. Since they don't bug me or anything, I just ignore them. Or sometimes, I'll watch them.

I found out that it really creeps one of them out. Which makes it all the more fun. As I already mentioned, there are four of them. Two are human and the other two are demons. They take turns watching me. One of the humans has black hair and I've noticed he's kind of a punk. The other human (who I've dubbed carrot-top ) is the one I watch. Then there are the two demons. One has long-ish red hair, and the other has spiky black hair with a starburst. His hair is gravity defying! Seriously it sticks straight up and it's kind of long.

Now, the time they watch me. The punk follows me around on Mondays and Tuesdays, while carrot-top follows me around (much to his dismay) on Wednesdays and Thursdays. The demon with red hair (dubbed Red) and nice green eyes follows me around on Fridays, Saturdays and Sundays. The other demon, who I find really cute, watches over me at night. Every night he is outside my window. I live in an empty warehouse for those who were wondering.

Of course the first time I saw him sitting on my window sill (my windows are sunken in towards the house) I freaked out. I had woken up for some reason close to morning, to see a demon on my window sill. I fell out of bed and screamed. Which is pretty bad since my bed just consists of a pile of blankets on the warehouse floor. Of course my scream woke him up, and he looked in my window, his hand immediately coming to rest on the hilt of a sheathed Katana.

When had wrestled out of the mass of blankets and looked out the window, I saw him staring at me and recognized him immediately. Since I had seen all four together before they had decided who would watch me and when, I knew he wasn't a crazed psycho trying to get through my window.

_Why'd you scream?_ The icy voice sounded like it came from inside my head. So I tested my theory. _You scared me._ I thought. _Hn_ Was my only answer. I saw the demon settle himself back to a comfortable position on my window sill. _What's your__name?_I thought back. He looked at me , and I noticed he had beautiful ruby red eyes. _Go back to sleep._ He thought to me, and he turned to stare out at the woods behind the warehouse. I looked at my watch, 1 a.m. 'Mine-as-well do what he says, there's nothing else to do.' I thought to myself as I crawled back into bed and fell asleep again.

Hiei's Pov

'I wasn't supposed to talk to her, the toddler won't like it. Hn, good. I'm sick of just watching her, we should just ask her if she's the one we're looking for and stop wasting time. Although, it is fun seeing the baka scared by her.' I can't believe I actually smiled at that thought as I contacted Kitsune. _Kurama, let's just talk to the girl and stop wasting time._ I told him. _Hiei, Koenma just wants us to watch her, at east until school starts again._ Came the irritating response. _Then what?! I have to watch her while the Detective, the dimwit and you go to school? And what about Botan? She should be helping too._ I told him skeptically. _I don't know Hiei. Look, it's Friday and I have a cold, so will you watch her for me?_ I can't believe he asked me that! Of course I won't do it, I have to watch her every night. _Fine. _Did I just agree to do it? _Thank you Hiei. _And with that our conversation ended, leaving me baffled. 'Why did I agree?' I thought to myself as I watched the girl, "Sakari" Koenma said her name was, get up. Time to go.

Sakari's Pov

'Ugh, I wish this place had a bathtub.' I thought as I got up. It was really a pain to take a bath, since I was always watched and the warehouse didn't have a bathtub. So, after I ran away I went to a stream and dug out a section. Then I piled the sides all around with big rocks, but I left one spot clear so it didn't flood. That's how I've been taking baths, and it's cold, believe me. I ran away in summer, when school was out, so I could blend in better and now I can't think of what I'm going to do for a bath in winter. I am sure as heck not going to break ice to take a bath, and freeze my butt off.

After I got dressed, (of course the demon was never in my window when I changed, I checked), I grabbed my bathing bag and headed to the stream and my "bathing hole". Now, I dug out the bathing hole soon after I ran away, so of course when the four started watching me, I had trouble taking my bath. I didn't trust the punk, but carrot-top I told one day: "Look, I have to take a bath, and if I catch you watching me, I'll kill you. OK?" And he got so scared! All he could manage was a weak nod.

So after that I took a bath on Wednesdays and Thursdays. Then on Friday, I just turned to Red and said: "I am going to take a bath, please do not follow me." He nodded, and I trusted him. Of course I had to trust him, I was not going to go five days without a bath.

When I walked out of my back door, I was surprised to see the cute demon with the spiky hair instead of the other one. _Where's Red?_ I asked him. He seemed surprised that I asked. _Kurama is sick._ He replied. _So his name's Kurama then. _ He didn't think anything, and his face never changed. That's when I first figured out that he didn't show much emotion. _Well then, I am going to take a bath in the stream . Don't follow me ok?_ _Hn. I'll take that as a yes._ I thought, and then I could have sworn I saw the ghost of a smile playing on his lips. I smiled back and walked into the woods. I don't know why we didn't just talk out loud.

Once at the stream I emptied my bag of its contents. Shampoo and conditioner for color-treated hair, soap, a razor, a toothbrush, toothpaste, a towel, and a change of clothes. All taken from my house when I left, and replacements since then have been stolen. I have to save the money I have left ( stolen from my abusive stepfather) for food, which is way harder to steal.

At least I dug my bathing hole where it would be easy to rinse my hair. The water comes in between two rocks and comes down . My own personal mini-waterfall for hair washing. And since the water flows in , and then goes out between the rocks(on the spot I left open) it's filtered. Well, at least the soap goes out, so I can brush my teeth at the same time. The only problems are; 1. The water's always cold and 2. The rocks hurt to sit and step on.

'I bet those four are watching me to see if I use my "power" so they can see if it's me they're after. They certainly haven't been watching me for nothing I'm sure. It doesn't really bug me that they're watching me though, I almost feel safer. Plus, the spiky-haired one is hot even if he is short, but that's cool because we're almost the same height. I think he's even taller than me by an inch.' All those thoughts were chasing themselves around in my head as I got up, dried myself ,and changed. Then I walked out of the woods and into the warehouse. I had thrown my stuff onto my bed and started to walk to the front door when I saw that the front door was already open.

Now, this warehouse was in good condition when I found it and had two doors with working locks on the door knobs. I always locked the front door , but if I was out, I left the back door unlocked. So even before I noticed the doorknob was currently on the floor, I knew the door was forced open. I had already gone to my bed (which is below the window, next to the back door) and grabbed my Katana. I have no clue how to use it, but my mother had always wanted me to learn and I had gotten it for my thirteenth birthday. 'I wish I had learned how to use this.' I thought to myself as I saw a few shadows on the wall. The intruders were around the corner, probably by the bathroom. (Yes, I have a working toilet and sink!)

The demon had apparently been watching from the window, because he suddenly materialized beside me. 'He's one of those demons who are really fast!' I thought to myself.

Hiei's Pov

Someone's in her house, and judging by her reaction, she wasn't expecting company. Maybe now she'll use her powers and I can bring her to Koenma. In the mean time I have to protect he. I want to protect her. 'Whoa, where did that come from?!'

Sakari's Pov

The intruders came around the corner. There are six of them, and they're all demons. They're ugly, with yellow skin and horns, red eyes, claws, and they all have guns. 'Great.' "Hiei, we heard the Spirit Detectives were watching over the girl, guess the rumors are true." One of them said in a deep, clear voice. I had expected it to have a guttural voice. "We'll take over from here Hiei, just tell Koenma she went missing." Another said. "I'd rather tell Koenma to get a cleaning crew out here to clean up what will be left of you." Hiei growled. "But we thought you didn't like doing assignments from Koenma, unless that is a rumor." A third one said. "Where are your teammates?" One more said. "I don't need them to take care of you." Hiei said. I was sick of them talking. They all came closer. Hiei( I guess his name is) drew his Katana. "Touch her and die." He threatened them. One look at his face told me it was no empty threat either. _I suggest that you draw your Katana, or get ready to use your powers._ Hiei thought to me.

I drew my Katana as it started to pour outside, just like in some horror movie. But unlike in those movies, I wasn't going to play the damsel-in-distress.

A/N: Ok, so did you like it? Believe it or not, that took me like more than two hours to type! The things I do for you guys. I just hope you liked it. Ha ha, I left off in a cliff hanger, well, sort of. Anyway, the next chapter may be up today, if I get some reviews. Please no flames, but constructive criticism is welcomed. I have up to chapter five written, but that is at 18 pages, written, so I won't get all that up today. I will also have an update for HGttS up today, hopefully. I probably will, because I've been here all morning typing. So anyway review, and you may find out what happens today. (Unless my dad picks me up before I'm finished typing. He still doesn't have internet. And my mom wants to go to lunch!) Well, I have to upload this before my mom is ready to go.

Hasta Luego,

Katana Blade


	2. An Injured Hiei And A New Power

A/N: Thank you to my one reviewer, ChichirrisLverGirl, for an awesome review, and here is the next chapter! Disclaimer: I own my plot and characters.

Chapter Two: An Injured Hiei and A New Power

The demons all advanced and Hiei used his demonic speed to take out the first one. All of the others raised their guns, and split up. Somehow they got between Hiei and me. Two of them came after me, and the remaining three went after him. When they were close enough I slashed my Katana at one and was surprised when his arm came off. 'Cool, I got him!' I thought. I had taken off the arm with the gun, and he screeched in pain, then he slashed at me with his claws. I dodged, but I'm not a good fighter, and didn't fully dodge the attack. The slash hit my arm hard enough to make me drop my Katana. I raised my palm and released an arrow. It hit the mark.

I may not be a good fighter but I am a good shot, after having to use my power so much to defend myself. The guns were pistols, and I estimated that they were holding six shots each. I shot the other demon with one of my arrows (after sliding under a shot) and grabbed my Katana. I looked over and saw Hiei still fighting, and then I saw why. The demons I had killed were coming back to life, pulling themselves back together in the process!

_Aim for their foreheads. _Hiei thought to me. _Ok._ I thought back I shot one in the forehead, then the other. It seemed to work, but then they came back to life again!_ I thought you said 'aim for their foreheads._ I thought to Hiei. _Well, try cutting off their heads. _He thought back.

But before I could try, one of them tripped me. This time, I held on to my Katana, and I cut that demon's legs off. The other demon aimed at me and pulled the trigger.

Hiei's POV

I cut two of the demons' head off, and they didn't come back to life, so when Sakari contacted me I told her to cut off their heads. I had killed one more when I saw Sakari go down. I knew she was in trouble, so as she cut the legs off of her offender, I rushed over. I had seen the other demon aim his gun. I got there as he pulled the trigger and picked up Sakari. I then proceeded to feel a searing pain in my left side.

Sakari's POV

Hiei was suddenly there and before I could be hit, he had picked me up and taken a few steps before I felt a shudder go through him. He dropped me as we went down, and I skidded a ways away from him.

He tried to get up, but was kicked down by one of the three demons remaining. I jumped up, still clutching my Katana. I started to run over as the demon took aim at Hiei's head. "Hiei!" I yelled. Then I was right next to the demon, and in one fluid motion I decapitated him. I used my newfound speed to kill off the other last demon. Then I rushed back over to Hiei, who was struggling to get up.

"Hiei, Hiei are you ok?" "I'm fine." "You've lost a lot of blood." I said, looking at a now sitting Hiei. "Are you ok?" He asked me. He actually sounded concerned. "Yeah, thanks to you." I answered. "Sorry."

Hiei's POV

After she killed the other two demons she asked if I was ok. "I'm fine." I snapped, proud that my voice wasn't soft. I didn't like having to be rescued. "You've lost a lot of blood." She said, concern evident in her face. 'I know I have.' I thought to myself. "Are you ok?" I asked her, I was angry that my voice came out softer than intended. 'What do I care?' "Yeah, thanks to you." She answered, and I was surprised to hear her add "Sorry."

"What for?" My voice was smitten with unconcealed surprise. "Because it's my fault that you got hurt." Came the reply, as she looked away from me. 'Yes, it is. If you had used your speed sooner, none of us would be injured.' Those were the words that I planned to say, but somehow I knew that even she hadn't been aware of her own abilities. So of course I ended up saying something I hadn't planned on. "No, it wasn't your fault. But I do have to teach you how to fight." She laughed, and I could tell it was more out of relief.

"We better find the others." I said, starting to get up. Despite myself I winced, and covered the wound with my hand like a weak human would do. 'Good thing I'm not human, they have no tolerance for pain.' I thought to myself. Sakari had stood up before me, and I suddenly felt her arm around my back. She placed my left arm on her shoulders to help support me. I saw in her eyes that she was worried.

I was going to push her away, but something stopped me. It felt... nice. 'You're going soft, Baka!' I mentally shouted at myself. Then, while we walked out, I contacted the Kitsune. _Kurama, she used her powers so we can bring her to Koenma now. Are any of you hurt? We're fine. He was shot. _Another thought interrupted our mental conversation. I stopped and looked at Sakari, who had a look of concentration on her face. 'So, she learned how to use another power. Fast learner.' I mentally noted. _I'll get Yusuke and Kuwabara and we'll meet you at my house, my mother is away on business this week. _Kurama ended our conversation. I wasn't looking forward to getting there. We would introduce Sakari to the dimwit and the detective, and they'd probably bring the girls for her to meet too. If Kuwabara tries anything to Sakari... Wait, I don't care! I meant Yukina. Yeah, if the Baka tries anything to Yukina... "Let's go meet them." Sakari said, and we started for Kurama's house.

Sakari's POV

'I can't believe he wouldn't say anything about being shot.' I thought incredulously, as we made our way to Kurama's place. When we got there, I was surprised to see five people instead of three waiting for us. Kurama answered the door before we could knock, and for some reason raised an eyebrow at us. I was trying to figure out why when Hiei took his arm off my shoulders and moved away.

'I get it, the no emotion thing.' I thought as Red stepped aside and we went in. The two people I wasn't expecting to see were introduced as Botan and Yukina. Kurama also introduced me to Yusuke and Kuwabara, as Yukina healed Hiei. As Kurama formally introduced himself to me, I was surprised to see Hiei was actually doing what Yukina asked him to.

He had taken off his shirt so she could heal his side, and wasn't pulling away. I had expected him to insist on being left alone. I also heard him say "Thank you" in an actual polite tone. As I looked closer, (I admit, mostly at his bare chest. I couldn't help it ok?), they did kind of look alike. They had the same chin, were almost the same height, and they both had almost the same eyes. (Although Hiei's were in my opinion, better.)

"Are Hiei and Yukina related?" I asked Kurama, keeping my voice low. "Why do you ask?" Kurama, who was obviously flustered and stalling for time, asked me. I saw his eyes dart to Hiei and I tried to get into his head. _Don't say a word._ There was a threatening voice echoing in Kurama's head. I saw Hiei glaring at him. "Why doesn't he want me to know? Now it's obvious that they're related." I stated. Kurama looked at Hiei again.

"Don't say anything about it Sakari, please. Even Yukina doesn't know," Hiei glared at him again," He doesn't tell anyone for her protection." Kurama said. "I won't say a word." I promised. I looked at Hiei, _You can trust me. _I thought to him. He was still sitting on the couch, while Yukina had wandered off to talk to Botan. I went and sat next to him, after telling Kurama that it was nice talking with him. "Feeling better?" I asked him. Which was dumb because he had just been healed. "You know that if you tell anyone I'll kill you." Hiei told me, not even bothering to spare a glance in my direction.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I said as a wry grin spread across my features. He did look at me then. It was a perfect time for him to say something like, 'I knew I could trust you Sakari.' But what he said instead was, "Go get your arm healed." Of course I did want to do that, but first, "So, when do you start training me?" I asked. I think I may have surprised him. "What?" He asked. "You said that you would teach me how to fight, and I want to learn." I explained. "So when do we start?" "Tomorrow, really early." Was the reply.

Hiei's POV

"So, when do you start training me?" She suddenly asked. After I had threatened her too, so this surprised me. "What?" I asked dumbly. She reminded me that I had told her I had to teach her how to fight, and told me she wanted to learn. 'You're already going soft on her, you don't need any alone time together.' I thought to myself but none-the-less I heard myself saying, "Tomorrow, really early." Gosh, I am stupid sometimes. "You already know how to use your spirit power, so I'll teach you how to use your Katana, and I won't go easy on you because you're half human." I was surprised by her answer. "I wouldn't have it any other way." She said to me, smiling, as get her arm Yukina came over to heal her arm. I think I smiled back.

Sakari's POV

Kurama walked up to Hiei, Yukina and I as the apparition was healing me, and told me I could stay at his house until his mom got back in a week. He told me that after that I would be staying at Genkai's Temple. Whoever she is. And then I would be trained and taken to see Koenma. Whoever he is. I told him Hiei was going to train me. He raised an eyebrow and Hiei glared at him, while Yukina told me I was all healed. I said "Thanks" as Hiei kept glaring at Red.

A/N: So, did you like? How was my battle scene? I'm not sure that it was that great, and I'm wondering if I caught Hiei's personality at all. Although there will be a little OOC-ness. Please review and read Hiei Goes To The Shrink! Oh, before I forget (again!) When they are speaking with telepathy, I noticed it was hard to keep track of who is saying what, so when there is a change in character there will be an asterick star thingy before the sentence. Please tell me in a review if you are still confused. Next chapter: A Week Later. Seriously, that's really the name of it!

Hasta Luego,

Katana Blade


	3. A Week Later

A/N: Hi guys! I am so sorry for not updating sooner! I thought it would be easier after school started because I have a lot of computer access, but boy was I wrong! Between ninth-grade homework and limited computer time I couldn't fit this! Actually, my homework isn't done now, but if my mom finds out I'll probably be grounded. I've tried to update before now, but it's like if I even think the word homework she remembers to ask if it's done or not! Anyway thanks to those who reviewed, I really appreciated it. O.k., let's see if I get this up today. (It's the 23rd of September.)

Disclaimer: I own everything! Mumbles (except the yyh characters.)

Chapter 3: A Week Later

After I moved my stuff to Genkai's temple, (I had moved it from the warehouse to Kurama's before) I unpacked, since Hiei had given me the day off from training. (Although declaring the next session would be more difficult.)

I got my own room in Genkai's temple, which is cool, plus I can always take a bath in hot water! I was almost done unpacking when I noticed I was short one bra. To my utter horror I realized I must have left it at Kurama's since when I moved in with him for that week, nothing had been missing. I contacted Kurama, which I'm still learning how to do, contact people I mean. _Kurama, I left something at your house, do you mind if I come and get it? _I asked. _Sure, I'm not home, but the key is under the mat. My mom might be home though._ He thought back. _Ok, thanks._

'I seriously hope I do not run into his mom.' I thought to myself as I used my demonic speed to get to Kurama's house, which isn't too far away. When I got there I picked up the mat and got the key. I unlocked the door and went inside. I raced down the hall to the guest room, where I had been staying, and found the missing article on the floor. I was at the front door when I realized Kurama's human mother was home. She opened the door from the outside. "Hi." I said dumbly. "Oh, hello." She said, clearly wondering why I was in her house.

"Um, you must be Suichi's mother." I said, remembering to use Kurama's human name. "I'm a friend of Suichi's, and when I had to move out of my home, he kindly let me stay here." I half lied to her. She looked down to see what I was holding; I followed her gaze. 'Oh my gosh! The bra!' I swear I turned ten shades of red. "Well, that was nice of him. I'm glad to see he finally has a girlfriend." His mother said, smiling at me. I was now redder than red. "Um, well, gotta go, I'm moving to my new place today." I said, running past her down the steps. I handed her the key as I ran by. "Bye dear." She called after me.

_Bet that was embarrassing,_ Hiei though to me. _You be quiet! Hey, are you following me?_ I asked, for some reason hoping he was. _No, I was looking for Kurama. _Came the reply. _Well, he's not home. I'm going back to the temple._ I stated, heading in that direction. _Hn. _Sometimes, he's incredibly annoying.

The next morning, around four am, I was all ready before Hiei could wake me up. We had been training for a week and I looked forward to it. I was learning how to use my Katana, and spending time with Hiei. He may be annoying, but I couldn't help but get a crush on him. "Ready?" He asked, suddenly at my windowsill. "Yep." I answered, grinning. "I don't know why you're so happy, your just going to get beaten again." He said. I learned not to expect compliments from Hiei. After the first couple of days of showing me the basics, we had been dueling. Of course he always won, but I think I was getting better.

We had been duking it out for about a half hour when we both heard a gunshot. We both stopped and looked for the source of it. We had gotten a ways from the temple; we always dueled using demonic speed, and were currently in a tree. To my right was a cliff and on the cliff were about eleven figures. One was at the edge of the cliff, holding a pistol to the air. _Those other ten behind him are the same type of demon we fought at the warehouse. _Hiei thought to me, indicating he saw them too.

But I barely heard him, because the man standing on the cliff was no demon. His face was one I had been trying to forget ever since I ran away. He was my stepfather. _Sakari, what's wrong? _Hiei asked me telepathically. I must have paled or something. _It's my stepfather. He used to beat on my mother, until she died, then he started to beat on me. He's the reason I ran away._ I answered. Hiei turned and glared at the cliff that held my stepfather and what must be his demons.

"Glad I finally got your attention. If you don't mind, I'll be taking my daughter back now." Paul, my step dad, said to us. "I am not your daughter." I said at the same time Hiei retorted, "Over my dead body." "See, that can be arranged." Paul said, completely ignoring me for the moment. He snapped his fingers, and all ten demons raised their guns. "I thought you wanted me alive." I said to Paul, trying to call his bluff. Which apparently, wasn't a bluff at all. "Doesn't make much difference to me." Paul sneered.

_If you don't think we can beat him, I'll go quietly. _Hiei turned shocked eyes upon me. _What on Earth are you talking about? There's no way I'd let you go back to him. _I think he actually cares. _I don't want you to get hurt because of me. We'll beat them; besides, they can't shoot us if they can't see us. _Just then his visage blurred.

"Where did he go? Did he leave you all alone Sakari?" Paul asked me menacingly. "You wish!" I yelled as I followed Hiei's lead. I joined Hiei behind the startled demons. Now that we knew where to hit them, we killed them faster. _Consider this part of your training. _Hiei thought to me as he blurred and left me with the five remaining demons. Paul was watching us fight, probably to preview our technique so he could know it when we went to kill him.

_Hiei!_ I thought angrily as they formed a circle around me. I knew I wasn't really in danger, I don't think Hiei would let anything happen to me. No, he was just testing my skill, and patience. _You lazy bum. _I thought. The demons once again drew the pistols they had put away before.

'What is it with these things?' I asked myself as I shot arrows, turning in a circle and cutting off their heads as I did so. Even though I knew the arrows didn't kill, they momentarily slowed down the enemy. I had killed three when Hiei thought to me, _Sakari, get out of there! _I knew better than to question him, I just blurred, and in my speed jumped over the slain bodies just a few seconds before a shot rang out. Paul had tried to shoot me while I was busy, he always was a jerk.

Then Hiei was by Paul and about to slice him in two, but surprisingly Paul drew a sword and blocked it. 'I didn't know Paul could wield a sword.' I thought to myself as I rushed over to help Hiei. Paul was, however, expecting this.

He turned and shot where I ended up. Thank goodness he was busy with Hiei, the bullet only grazed my arm. "Sakari, are you alright?" Hiei asked out loud. "Just peachy." I answered, shooting an arrow at Paul, who dodged it. It didn't come close to hitting Hiei, even though Paul dodged, because he had seen me taking aim.

Of course, going after Paul had distracted both of us enough to make us forget about the other demons. The last two came up to our struggle with Paul, and Paul jumped out of the way as the demons let loose a bunch of bullets. As we dodged I vaguely realized they had taken pistols from their fallen comrades. _The cliff. _I suggested and we ran to it and jumped off. The bullets were still flying as we jumped from tree branch to tree branch. We hopped from tree branch to tree branch until we reached the ground. Of course, Paul was already waiting, don't ask me how he got down so fast, I was too busy dodging bullets to notice.

"Hiei, look out!" I yelled. Too late. Hiei looked up and was shot in the shoulder by Paul, which sent him into a sitting position against the rock side of the cliff. _Behind you. _He thought to me. I spun already slashing and decapitated the last two demons.

Now it was Paul, Hiei, and me. Hiei had gotten back up by the time I turned to face him and Paul. _Kurama, we've been attacked again, and Hiei is injured._ I sent out the message, wondering why I hadn't done it when we had first been attacked. I then turned my attention to Paul, who was about to shoot Hiei again. Hiei had his katana drawn and was ready to charge, but he was breathing heavily, and I could see blood coursing down his shoulder.

"So, do you miss having a punching bag Paul, or did you marry again?" I called out, hoping to get Paul's attention away from Hiei. No such luck, he was smarter than that, and as he turned to me he shot Hiei again, this time in the other shoulder. Man, bullets must be attracted to poor Hiei.

"You be quiet, and I'll deal with you later." Paul told me. "No you won't, because I'm not going back with you." I spat at him. _Hiei, head for the temple, I'll finish him off. _I thought to Hiei. _No way. I am not going to abandon you. _He shot back as he was getting up. _Besides, you're injured too. _He reminded me. I rushed Paul who drew his sword. I knocked the gun out of his other hand and slashed his arm. "Payback." I told him as the cold steel of my katana sliced through his warm flesh. Hiei let us battle it out until Paul tripped me, kicking my stomach as I went down.

I heard a clang of metal upon metal above me as Hiei blocked an oncoming slash from Paul.

HIEI'S POV

I blocked Paul's sword before it could get to Sakari. I would not allow him to hurt her again. "What, don't want me to hurt your girlfriend?" Paul asked in a mocking tone. "No, I don't." I didn't bother to correct him on the girlfriend remark, but I liked the sound of that. 'Wait, what did I just think?? Why the heck did I just think that?' 'Because you like her stupid baka.' I thought back to myself. Behind Paul Sakari got up and shot him in the leg with one of her spirit arrows. That distracted him enough so I could slash him again. He managed to put his arms up to block, so I bloodied his arms again, instead of his chest. He still somehow managed to hold on to the sword though.

Then he tripped me and raised the sword. I can't believe I let him trip me, but I knew I had been growing weaker from loss of blood, and I was getting tired. I knew I wouldn't be able to get out of the way in time. Sakari noticed it too, because she rushed over and threw herself in the path of Paul's sword, firing spirit arrows all the way. "Sakari no!" the words tore themselves from my throat as I saw blood spill in front of me from the person I cared for most.

A/N

Dun dun dun. Sorry guys, this wasn't originally a cliffy, but my ride will be here any second and it's a half hour drive to my house so I can't miss it. Look how long it took me to get this up!!!! Oh my gosh!!! Even with the help of evil keyboarding class! That's actually a reason this is up today, I can type faster! Only a tiny bit though. School is really pressuring me this month. The end of the marking period is tomorrow, and I have some work to do!! Better get thid up before my step dad gets here! As always, please review, it motivates me to type faster.

Hasta Luego,

Katana Blade


	4. After the Battle

A/N

Hi guys! Did you like the last chapter? I hope so. So, I had to leave you at a cliffy last time or not get the chapter up for another few days. This may be a really short chapter, so that at least you know what happens to Sakari, but my mom is leaving work early, so it was either really short chapter, or cliffy for a long time. Well, here we go. Standard disclaimer applies.

Chapter Four: After the Battle

HIEI'S POV

I sat up and pulled Sakari into my lap, cradling her shoulders and head. She had dived in front of me sideways, so her side was cut by Paul's sword instead of me. Paul was finally dead, and I had to admit, for a human he was strong.

"I contacted Kurama after you got shot the first time and told him you were injured and we were being attacked. He didn't answer, but I think he should be here soon." Sakari murmured to me. I stood up, still holding her in my arms. I slipped one of my arms under her knees, and the other behind her shoulders.

"Why did you almost get yourself killed for me?" I couldn't help but ask, I never thought anyone would ever do that for me. "Because I didn't want you to get killed." Came the reply as I carried her ever closer to Genkai's temple. "Why didn't you go back to the temple?" She asked me. "I didn't want him to kill you, or take you away." I hadn't intended to say it quite like that, but that's the way it ended up coming out. I knew it was true, I couldn't imagine not training with her every morning. And I had to admit, sometimes I would go to her window early, before she would wake up, just to watch her sleep like I used to. 'I actually care for her.' For the first time, I just let the thought slip into my head without second guessing it. I looked into her eyes as I thought the truth again, and she smiled. "I don't want to leave you either Hiei." She said, still smiling.

A/N

Well, that's it. A sweet moment between Hiei and Sakari after the battle. But you know what they say, the calm before the storm. (Well, until chapter 7 anyway). Next chapter Kurama (the cavalry) finally shows up! And in a review someone asked if Kurama liked Sakari, nope sorry. I didn't mean for it to sound that way. And since I finally have time, I'd like to thank everyone for all my reviews!! Thank you so much!! You inspire me and make me all warm and fuzzy inside! Written out, I already have this finished, it's 13 chapters. The only problem is the typing since the chapters are too long for me to type and I like the places I start a new chapter. So this chapter was special for you guys since I didn't have time to type it last time and didn't want to leave you hanging, since that wasn't the original setup. Plus when I'm typing I change parts or get better ideas and add more, so it may be more than 13 chapters. I don't know. Tell me if you already know you want a sequel, I'll start it now, if it's possible to tell if you want one! And as always, REVIEW PLEASE. It may motivate my fingers to type the right keys and I won't have to spend half as much time back spacing! Wow, that was a long A/N, sorry about that if you're even still reading!

Hasta Luego,

Katana Blade


	5. Hiei Laughs

A/N: Hey guys! It's so good to be back! Sorry it took me so long to finally update, but I was wicked busy and then grounded from for a while. But I'm back! Thank you to all my wonderful reviewers, I own only my characters and the story, and let's go!! (I don't have a lot of time.) And just for anyone who is confused, or didn't catch it in the last chapter, Hiei did not confess to Sakari that he likes her. He was just confessing to himself. Just wanted to make sure everyone knew.

Chapter 5: Hiei Laughs 

Sakari's POV

A few weeks later

"Get up, today we start training again." Hiei said as he walked into my room. "No, I don't feel good Hiei." I said, rolling over. "Don't feel good? Your wounds have had two weeks to heal!" He replied. I had been expecting this. Hiei had been back to his old self since we returned to Genkai's. But still, I wanted to smack him. I didn't want to tell him why I wasn't feeling good, and I had been hoping he would leave me alone.

"It's not my wounds…" I started; I was not going to tell him why I wouldn't train. No way, not even if it meant lying through my teeth. Even though he might read my mind and find out anyway. "Oh, I see. You got lazy during your vacation." He said. "No, I didn't." I said. "Then what's wrong?" He asked. I was surprised he hadn't read my mind yet. The idiot didn't sound the least bit concerned either. Maybe he had… "My stomach hurts." I said truthfully, even if it wasn't the full truth. "You should learn to tolerate such minor pain." He replied. 'One of these days…' I let my thought trail off.

"Hiei, I'm sick, leave me the heck alone!" I yelled at him. "You're not acting sick. You are going to train today whether you like it or not, so get up." He said icily. He definitely had his barrier back. "No." I said simply. "Get up before I dump you out of bed." He countered. "You wouldn't." I rolled back over and glared at him. He smirked. Apparently he would, because the next thing I knew I was on my butt on the bedroom carpet. "Hey! You jerk! What if I had been naked?!" I yelled at him. I was really ticked now. "Your own fault. Now get dressed." "No. I am having stomach cramps, and I feel nauseous, I am going back to bed." I yelled. "You shouldn't let some minor pain…" But I cut him off, and in my rage yelled the last thing I wanted to. "Well you wouldn't want to train either if you had a period!" Sometimes I hate being a girl. I quickly covered my mouth in horror. I could tell I was really blushing.

Hiei's eyes bugged out of his head. "W-what?" He asked, a smile breaking through his barrier. "You heard me." I pouted. "And I don't find anything funny in this situation." I was still sitting where he had dumped me out of bed. I folded my arms across my chest. Hiei started to chuckle. "Don't you dare." I narrowed my eyes at him, and he started to laugh.

Can you believe it? For a moment, his barrier melted, Hiei actually laughed. I couldn't believe he was laughing. 1. I did not find anything funny in this situation (as I already pointed out), and 2. This is Hiei we're talking about.

"Well, I'm going to train Sakari, you can sleep. See ya later." I couldn't believe my ears. Hiei actually sounded like a normal person for once. Plus when he got back he told me I had the whole week off. But then he was back to being Hiei with a barrier. Which didn't really bug me, or surprise me either.

A/N: Yeah, sorry it's short. But Keyboarding has paid off and it didn't take me as long as usual to type this. Maybe I'll get another chapter up, that one might be short too, but better short than none at all right? Actually, the next two are both short; maybe I'll get them both up. So, I have to go now. Please review. I have to say though; this is my least favorite chapters.


	6. The Rain That Melts The Ice

A/N at bottom.

Chapter Six: The Rain That Melts The Ice 

Sakari's POV

Two weeks later I had almost beaten Hiei in one of our training sessions. "You're learning fast." He told me when our two hours of training ended. "Thanks." I had said as I headed off to take my shower. Then I ate breakfast and mostly read. I hadn't read in a while and Keiko and I had exchanged books, so I decided to relax in bed and enjoy a good book.

I woke up around midnight. 'I guess I didn't realize how tired I was.' I thought to myself as I set the book aside and got out of bed. It was raining out, and there was a full moon. I walked out of the front door of the temple and into the rain. I love it when it rains, and I like to look at the moon. So tonight was the perfect night to be outside. The moon was visible through a break in the trees, and the rain wasn't too cold even though it was a clear night.

"You're going to catch a cold." The voice came from behind me, and I jumped. Of course, the grass was wet and I slipped. I waited to hit the ground but strong arms encircled my waist and set me back on my feet. "Hiei, what are you doing out in the rain?" I asked him as he stood beside me.

Hiei's POV

"You're going to catch a cold." I told Sakari as I stepped up behind her. She jumped, and slipped. Before I knew what I was doing, my arms were around her waist, catching her. I set her on her feet and stepped beside her. "Hiei, what are you doing outside in the rain?" She asked me. "I just like the rain." I answered. "Oh, and you tell me about catching a cold." She said, turning her head and smiling at me. I smiled back. A genuine smile. No matter how cold I try to be, Sakari always gets through my barrier. Just by being herself. I've never been this comfortable with anyone before. Of course I'll never tell her that. I can never tell her, it might endanger her life, and one day, I might not be there to save her. We already got rid of the threat in her life, well the biggest one anyway, and I don't want to introduce any more. I don't know for sure if anyone would go after her to get to me, but I don't want to risk that. Although, maybe one day if she surpasses me in training…I may tell her.

Sakari's POV

After Hiei smiled at me he didn't say anything. I knew he was thinking, so I didn't break the silence. I was still surprised I got a genuine smile out of him, maybe the ice around his heart is melting. Before I could think any further on it however, a hand from behind grabbed me. I jumped and shrieked, which startled Hiei. "Yusuke that is not funny." I said, turning around and thinking Yusuke was playing a prank on me. But it wasn't Yusuke…it was Paul. "We- we killed you!" I said. "About a month ago we killed you." Hiei unsheathed his ever-present katana. "I wouldn't do that…" Paul said, bringing his sword to my neck. "I let you think you killed me." Paul said, turning himself and me around to face Hiei. "But I have learned to become immortal." Paul continued. _That's why it took so long to kill him.'_ Hiei thought to me. _So, if we decapitate him he'll die, just like the other demons.'_ I stated. _Yes.'_ Hiei thought back.

"I'll be taking my Sakari back now if you don't mind." Paul said to Hiei as he backed away, carrying me with him. "I do mind." Hiei said. "Well too bad. If you try to rescue her, I'll kill you. And if you try to take her from me now, I'll kill her." Paul stated. "Never been too friendly have you Paul?" I asked sarcastically. "Shut up." Paul told me, pressing the sword tip into my throat. He drew a few drops of blood, and Hiei took a step forward.


	7. Paul's Stronghold Pt 1

A/N: hey guys! Sorry for the cliffie but I couldn't help it. Also sorry for not putting the A/N up last chapter, I didn't have time, my ride had arrived. Anyway, I have to hurry this along because my mom can't know I'm doing it. This probably won't be too long. Thanks to all my reviewers! You guys rock!

Recap: "Shut up." Paul told me, pressing the sword tip into my throat. He drew a few drops of blood, and Hiei took a step forward.

Chapter Seven: Paul's Stronghold Pt.1

Sakari's POV

Paul paused to draw his gun, and I turned my palm towards him. "If you shoot him, I'll shoot you, which will cause you to divert your attention. That's all the time we would need to cut you down." I hissed at him. Hiei's eyes widened a little. _Hiei, how did he get in the temple yard without Genkai noticing? Where is she? Did he hurt her?'_ I mentally asked him. _Genkai is safe, training with Yusuke in the woods, remember?'_ He asked me, not taking his eyes off of Paul. My relieved sigh went unnoticed. Paul and Hiei were locked on each other. I got an idea.

I shot arrows into a few trees behind Paul, to my delight they made a huge 'crack' as their tops came off and they exploded into flames. They had after all, been struck by lightening. Paul jumped, and I grabbed his sword arm, pushed it away from me and slipped under the sword.

Hiei materialized beside Paul, who had recovered. "Nice trick Sakari." "I thought so." I replied to Paul's statement. "It won't work again." He said as he started running into the woods, (which weren't ablaze because I picked two trees that had been in a clearing beside the temple, but far enough away not to do any damage to the temple either.) Hiei started to go after him, then stopped.

"Are you ok?" He asked, looking over his shoulder at me. My neck wasn't bleeding any more. "Yeah, but just let him go. He may lead you into a trap." I told him. His eyes softened as he said, "You could have been killed. I'm going after him." "Then I'm going too, and we'll tell Kurama to get the gang. Yusuke is already up, so they'd be able to catch up pretty quickly." I said, thinking, 'Yusuke is a moron, who would train from midnight to two a.m.?' Then again, I train from four to six.

A/N: Hopefully more to come soon. Bye guys. Review, and maybe I'll come in to Mom's work over vacation. Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!

Katana Blade


	8. Paul's Stronghold Pt 2

A/N: Hey guys! I'm here over vacation at my mom's work just to update for you. Aren't you lucky? You guys will love this ch. Hopefully. Let's just say there's suspense and some romance. Here we go! And I own only the story and my characters.

Chapter Eight: Paul's Stronghold Pt.2

Sakari's POV

It didn't take long for the gang to assemble. As soon as everyone was there we started into the woods. I didn't know how we were going to find someone who had left ten minutes before us, and besides that, it was pitch black.

I had to watch my footing very carefully even though I trained every morning in the woods. So of course I started to fall behind. I never got too far back, mind you. I could still clearly see the gang, (through the darkness, I have pretty good eyesight being half-demon and all), except for Hiei. I don't know where he went, probably in a tree, scouting or something. 'What are we going to do when we get there?' I asked myself. _Fight, of course.'_ Hiei responded in my mind.

I wasn't all that surprised; he'd read my thoughts before. Of course, the first couple of times I yelled at him, but Hiei does what he wants_. But what if Paul got more demons?'_ I asked him. _Then we'll kill them first. Kurama, Yusuke, and Kuwabara already know to cut off their heads, and we're all armed.'_

It was true, I had gone back to my room to get my katana, while Hiei had contacted Kurama, plus I had my power. And besides Hiei and me, everyone else just used their spirit energy to fight. (Granted, Kurama had to have a rose, but he was never without it. He wore it in his hair for goodness sakes!)

I was so caught up in my musings that I didn't notice the tree root cutting across my path. "Whoa!" Was what came out of my mouth as I started to fall. Hiei caught me right before I could hit the earthen floor. "You should be more careful, we can't have you hurt before we start fighting." He said with iciness in his tone, but his eyes were soft. His arms were under me, and he was looking into my eyes. "Did you twist anything?" He asked.

I wondered for a brief second if I said, "yes" if he would carry me. I decided against it, and immediately hoped he hadn't been reading my mind at the time. "N-no." I stammered. "We better catch up." I said, starting to lift myself out of his arms. But I moved before Hiei could move his head and our lips met. Half of me was horrified, and I thought he'd think I did it on purpose and hate me. The other half was screaming with joy. Metaphorically speaking of course, it's hard to scream when you're in a lip-lock.

I saw surprise in Hiei's eyes, but then he closed them and deepened the kiss. I closed my eyes too and suddenly Hiei's tongue slid into my now-open mouth. After a few seconds he broke the kiss. I think he was as surprised as I was that we were kissing at all. "Yeah, we better catch up." He said quietly. "Uh….yeah." I answered dumbly as he righted me in his arms. "Sakari I-" _Hiei, Sakari, trouble!'_ Kurama's message cut off whatever Hiei was about to say. "Let's go." Hiei blurred, and I followed him, wondering what he was about to say. 'I'm sorry, it was a mistake? Or I love you? He did kiss back, but after he was surprised and he broke the kiss.' My thoughts raced along with me and Hiei as we ran to our friends' aid.

Dun dun dun! A cliffhanger! Can you guess what Hiei was about to say? I know! But I'm not telling. Maybe it will be in the next chapter? Maybe if I get review I'll update? You guys know I'd update anyway right? So, yeah, this scene kind of grabbed my pencil and ran away with it. I wasn't even thinking of that scene before I put it in, I was thinking of them reaching the stronghold, which they might, if they get rid of the 'trouble' they ran into. This is like a double cliffhanger, cool! So who liked the fluff scene? Did I do a good job? Review!!

Hasta Luego,

Katana Blade


	9. Destination Reached

A/N: Hey guys! I noticed that I was forgetting to italicize the text when I had Hiei and someone talking by telepathy, sorry if you got confused anywhere. I just went back and replaced three chapters that I did that in. Again, sorry. Now onto chapter 9!

Chapter Nine: Destination Reached

When we reached the guys, we could see Paul's hideout, a castle in a clearing. And, oh yeah, the guys were fighting against about twenty of those demons. This time, the demons all had swords.

We joined the fray, side by side. I'd shoot as many of the demons as I could, and Hiei would behead them while they were still stunned. We had done this to about five of them before we ran out. "That was trouble?" I muttered to myself as we all headed towards Paul's castle.

When we got inside, was when the real trouble started. Paul was in the middle of the circular stone castle, but on the walls hung Botan, Keiko and Yukina. Their arms were chained, and they were kneeling on the floor. "Keiko!" Yusuke said, surprised. "Yukina, my love!" Kuwabara said while Kurama very quietly spoke Botan's name. _My sister.'_ Hiei thought to me, staring at Yukina. I gasped even though I already knew. How dare Paul? This had nothing to do with the other girls. Was he going to ask for a trade? Me for them?

_It wouldn't work.' _Hiei thought to me. "I knew you'd come." Paul said with a smile on his face. "Let them go." Yusuke said, pointing his finger at Paul. "Your powers won't work in here." Paul calmly replied. "I figured you'd bring friends, Sakari, so I had a few of my demons go and collect these lovely ladies." Paul said. He was gloating. "Now, your friends have a choice. Since this is a battle between the three of us," Paul looked at Hiei, "they can leave and take those three with them, or I can kill the ladies. One flip of a switch and the chains are electrified."

We all exchanged glances. "Go." Hiei said to the rest of the gang. "But, you might need us. We're on his turf." Kurama said. "The girls need you." I told him. They nodded and walked over to the chains, which immediately broke, and picked up the girls. Kurama carried Botan out the door, while Yusuke carried Keiko, and Kuwabara carried Yukina. The door slammed behind them as a barrier was put around it.

"Well, now that we're alone, I believe we have some unfinished business to attend to." Paul said, still smiling. I wiped the smile off his face when I said, "Yeah, I forgot to kill you last time." Hiei smirked as we unsheathed our katanas. Paul unsheathed his sword and the fight began.

Both Hiei and I blurred. I attacked Paul's left while Hiei took the right. Paul dodged every attack. _He's faster.'_ I told Hiei. "Two on one isn't a fair fight. It's time I called in my back up." Paul ran over to the wall and pressed a button. Both Hiei and I stopped, not sure if he had triggered a trap. A stone door that I hadn't noticed before slid up on pulleys and revealed a male demon. He was about a head taller than me and had piercing blue eyes, just like mine. It was my father, a wolf demon who had left my mother because he hadn't wanted a child. He had left when I was seven, my mother had to convince him to stay that long to help raise me. A year later Paul had come into my life.

"Father." My father snapped his gaze to me. "Sakari." Our eyes met in a glaring contest. Ice blue to ice blue, making the room seem full of ice chips to me. _Your father?'_ Hiei asked me. _He left when I was seven, because he didn't want a child.'_ I thought back to him. I had felt my face drain of color when I first saw Hoshi, my father. I was dimly aware of Hiei's hand on my arm as I continued to glare at Hoshi.

"Hoshi, I believe you also have some…unfinished business." Said Paul, glancing at my father. "What?" I asked. I was bewildered now. My father was suddenly beside me, a whip drawn. "I don't want a mutt for a daughter. If anyone found out, my reputation would be ruined." He said as he raised his whip. I had never seen my father's weapon before, and I never expected it to be used against me. It was true I had a grudge against my father; he did after all know that my mother and I were being beaten. He worked with Paul, I think they were even friends. I had thought my father loved my mother, but apparently he loved his new reputation better.

After he left my mom, he married into a rich wolf demon's family. He had never liked me; I knew it by the way he acted around me. Ignoring me, yelling, acting sometimes as if he didn't know me. But I never expected I'd see him trying to kill me eight years later.

The metal whip was hurtling towards my head, I dove out of the way just in time to hear the whip sing as it passed where I had just been. The whip was of twisted metal, and had several barbs on it. It reminded me vaguely of Kurama's rose whip.

I turned and blocked as the whip came at me again. "I see you learned how to fight." Hoshi said. I would never again think of him as my father. I got up and felt Hiei's back against mine, and I heard a clang behind me as sword and katana met._ You're not alone Sakari.'_ Hiei thought to me as he continued to struggle with Paul.

"So Sakari, who is your friend?" Hoshi asked me. "He taught me to fight." I answered as I ducked under the whip and slashed at him. A gash appeared in his arm as he dropped the whip. "And he did a good job." I said as my father grimaced.

A/N: Sorry, gotta go. My ride's here.


	10. Batting Throwing Stars!

A/N: I was so mad that my step dad came and interrupted my updating last time!! And to Summoner-of –the-Silver-Wolf, yes! He ALWAYS comes at the wrong times!!!! And a special thanks to HieiFan666 and Reborn-soul-09 for checking out and reviewing The Other Captive! Onto the story! (Which is almost over sadly.) This will be a short chap. 'cause it was really supposed to be the last part of ch.9, so I'll put up ch.11 too!

Chapter 10: Batting Throwing Stars

Sakari's POV

Hoshi drew throwing stars. He threw one at me and I wielded my katana like a bat. I was an excellent softball player. The star bounced off my blade and was sent back at a startled Hoshi. He used the speed I had inherited to move.

I felt something sink into the back of my shoulder blade. "Ugh." I said as I was propelled forward a step. "Sakari!" I heard Hiei yell. He left Paul with a blur and was by my side. I had turned around to face Hoshi, who had thrown a star from behind me.

Hiei reached behind me and pulled it out. I winced but I knew it had to come out. He threw it at Hoshi, who blurred again. Hiei and I immediately got back to back so Hoshi couldn't sneak up on us again. But Hoshi didn't reappear; instead Paul attacked me from the side. I turned and blocked his sword. Hiei, I felt, turned with me as Hoshi reappeared to attack both our exposed backs. He had retrieved his whip and was now fighting Hiei.

Suddenly Hoshi's whip came around my katana and jerked it out of my hands. I dodged as Paul tried to impale me with his sword. 'Where is Hiei?!' I thought frantically.

I looked behind me to see Hoshi standing over Hiei with his whip ready. "Hiei!" I cried. I automatically raised my palm to defend the demon I loved. "You can't use your spirit ability." Paul told me. I could tell from his tone he was enjoying this. But I ignored him and fired anyway. At first nothing happened, then I felt a searing pain through my body as raw red energy crackled around me. I kept concentrating as I saw Hoshi's whip come down.

A spirit arrow flew out of my palm and hit the whip, knocking it astray, then three more were sent flying at Hoshi. The pain intensified and I screamed, losing all concentration. I felt tears coming out of my eyes and streaming down my face. I managed to say "Hiei…" before I blacked out completely.

A/N: Ok, there it is! Stay tuned for the next chapter. It's only 9:47, so I should get it up soon. My ride comes at 4:15, although I do have to write a report sometime. If I don't mom says I'm grounded for the rest of the school year. But I got up and came in on my vacation to update anyway! Because I love you guys! (I have 'till Sunday anyway. The end of vacation.) REVIEW!


	11. Stupid Barrier

A/N: Hey people! I own only what I own and read on!

Chapter 11: The Barrier

Hiei's POV

I opened my eyes only to see Hoshi above me with his whip ready. He had used his speed to slam me into a wall, which I wasn't expecting. Then from my right I heard Paul say; "You can't use your spirit ability." But I saw Sakari try anyway. A red energy appeared out of nowhere and crackled around her. It covered her and she staggered a little. Hoshi was oblivious as a spirit arrow flew out of Sakari's palm.

Hoshi's whip had been hurtling down at me, but Sakari's arrow knocked it out of his hand. "Impossible." I heard Hoshi mutter from above me. Three more arrows came, and they all hit a startled Hoshi. One in his arm, and the other two on his legs; one on each.

Hoshi staggered back and I jumped to my feet and retrieved my katana. Then I heard Sakari scream. I looked over to her and saw that the energy had lifted her off the ground about a foot. Her back was arched and she was silently crying, but screaming at the same time if that makes any sense.

"Hiei…" She croaked my name before her eyes closed and I saw her start to fall. I rushed over and caught her, then sped off to the other side of the circular stone room. I had to keep Sakari away from Paul and Hoshi until she woke up. "I told her she couldn't do it." Paul said happily. I shot a glare at him before looking at Sakari worriedly. "Sakari, Sakari wake up." I said softly, I shook her gently. Nothing. "What happened, did my barrier kill her?" Hoshi laughed.

"Barrier?" I asked. "Yes. A barrier that keeps humans and demons from using any spirit powers while in a room that the barrier is in; the barrier for this room is in the rock. And when someone tries to use his or her spirit energy it's like being electrocuted. Usually though, no spirit energy from the user breaks through. She must really care for you, four arrows, that's a lot of pain." Hoshi grinned.

"Stupid barrier." I looked down to find that Sakari was awake. "Sorry about blacking out on you Hiei." She smiled weakly. "You saved my life. Are you alright?" I asked her. "Yeah, I just got drained, but I'm okay now." I set her on her feet and stood beside her.

Sakari's POV

"Next time you try that you'll probably be killed, so watch out." Paul grinned wickedly. I blurred and was beside him in a second. Then I did something I had always wanted to do; I punched him square in the nose, probably breaking it. Then I bent him over and kneed him in the groin. I finished the attack by kicking him into the wall. _I've always wanted to do that.' _I though to Hiei. _Nice.' _Hiei thought back, a grin on his face. I then retrieved my katana and went to finish Paul off.

I was about to finish Paul when Hoshi's whip stopped me. Hiei was then next to Hoshi and slashing madly. Hoshi was distracted by Hiei, 'Who wouldn't be when he is trying to kill them?', and I was able to get close to Paul.

"Sakari, please, don't." Paul said to me. "Screw you. This is for mom." I answered as I raised my katana. Paul quickly drew a pistol and pulled the trigger. The bullet hit me in the left shoulder. "What is it with you and pistols?!" I asked as I just as quickly beheaded him before he could get another shot in. "What a jerk." I said as I turned around to look for Hoshi and Hiei.

At first I only saw a black blur and a green blur bouncing off of each other, but I looked closer and could make out Hiei as the black blur and Hoshi in green. They were racing along at demonic speed and fighting by diving at each other and executing quick slashes.

_Sakari, is everything all right in there? We heard a gun go off.' _Kurama contacted me from outside. _We also heard you scream.'_ _I'm okay now, I think Hiei's ok, but he's moving too fast for me to really tell. Paul's dead, but I have to go now and help Hiei kill my father.' What?!!' _was the bewildered reply of Kurama's before I ended our conversation and jumped into the battle.

A/N: Hey, how was it? There are only two or three more chapters left! Maybe I'll get a couple more up. The last one is really sweet I think. Alright Review! And next chapter is called: Sakari's Death?! Review! I'll update! I'll do it anyway but…you didn't hear that.


	12. Sakari's Death?

A/N: Wow! This has been a busy day! This is the third chapter I'm updating for this story, and then I did one for The Other Captive! I'm so happy! And I guess after all the torture keyboarding paid off, and it's almost over!!! But so is this fic! Now, to the awaited chapter! I own what I own and nothing else!

Chapter 12: Sakari's Death?!

Sakari's POV

Hiei and Hoshi had given each other quite a few injuries. Hiei had a slash across his chest and one arm plus a few cuts, and Hoshi had a few slashes on his back (which I added to) and cuts on both his arms and legs. Plus the three burnt holes I gave him. Too bad I hadn't gotten my whole power through; I could have done more damage.

I had charged Hoshi's back and slashed him when I joined the fight, but I was getting tired. I realized I was only slowing Hiei down. "Sakari, move!" Hiei suddenly yelled. I dove out of the path of Hoshi's whip. "Getting tired sweetie?" Hoshi asked, using my mother's pet name for me.

"Don't you ever call me that!" I yelled as I charged him. He punched me in the stomach and kicked me. I slid to the middle of the floor, which was also stone. "Sakari get up!" Hiei yelled. I rose to my hands and knees and spat blood. Then both Hoshi and Hiei were beside me, Hiei trying to protect me, Hoshi trying to kill me. I stood up only to see Hoshi's whip coming straight at me. "Good bye Sakari." Hoshi said.

But then Hiei was there in front of me and the metal whip pierced his abdomen. Thank goodness there weren't any barbs that close to the end. "Hiei!" I breathed as he fell onto me. I caught him and in the process fell onto my butt.

"Hiei no." I felt tears in my eyes; they rolled down my cheeks. This could not happen. He would be ok; I know it. I tried to convince myself, all the while looking at him worriedly. But I knew we both had a lot of injuries…But I love him! He would be ok! Then I felt a hand on my cheek. "Don't cry for me." Hiei whispered to me. Then he dropped his hand to his side. "Oh what a touching moment." Hoshi scoffed. _Don't die on me Hiei.'_ I mentally whispered. I gently set him on the floor and stood up.

"You'll pay." I told Hoshi as I wiped my tears on my sleeve. I clutched the hilt of my katana tightly with both hands. "You'll pay with your life." I snarled as I charged him. He flicked his whip in my direction but I got down and slid under it. Hoshi's eyes widened in surprise as he came face to face with my angry side. I brought my katana up in front of me and impaled him as he flipped his whip and sent it back at us.

In my hyped-up state I heard it behind me and jumped out of the way, dragging my katana with me. I turned and saw Hoshi's whip go right through him, barbs and all. Hoshi fell to his knees, still clutching his traitorous whip. "You may have killed me, but I'll make sure you pay for it. He will die because of the barriers, including the one around the door; will not die along with me. You lose Sakari." I calmly walked over to him and said, "No, you lose." Then to be sure he wouldn't be showing up in the future, I beheaded him just like Paul. And with a flick of the wrist to clean my blade, I was rid of my demon father and evil stepfather.

I sheathed my katana as I rushed over to Hiei. "I killed him." I told him. "Good job." He replied. "I have to get us out of here." I muttered. I looked over to the stone door Hoshi had come out of, but it was just a square space like a walk-in closet.

"Sakari, I have something to tell you." Hiei said weakly. "Oh no." I said. "I'm not hearing anything until we get to Genkai's and you're healing." I told him. "You know there's no way out." He said. "You're weak, and there's a barrier around the only exit, they won't fade in time." "Oh, we'll get out." I told him; because I held a grim determination that I couldn't let go of. I would not allow him to die.

I walked over to the door. _Kurama, you and everyone get away from the door unless you can break it down.'_ _We already tried, but it's too strong. It may be weaker from your end. I don't know how you're going to open it without your spirit powers though.' I'm going to use them anyway; I know it can be done. But I want you to promise me Fox, no matter what shape I'm in, have Yukina and Botan heal Hiei first, he may die.' _I told him. _I can't promise that Sakari.' Kurama, promise me. I may be killed anyway.'_

_What are you going to do?!' _asked Kurama. _Look fox, we're running out of time and I love him, so just promise me ok?' Ok Sakari, I promise.' Good, now get out of the way.' We're ready.'_

With that settled I set both palms on the barrier around the door. It hurt like heck, and it hurt even more when I tried to summon what spirit energy I had left. When I was struggling with both the barrier on the door and the one holding back my spirit energy it felt like someone was breaking every bone in my body. I seriously tried not to scream but it didn't work. _Sakari? Sakari, what's going on?' _Hiei's worried voice eased some of the pain as I remembered what I was struggling for. I couldn't answer him. All I could do was concentrate and scream; tears were yet again streaming down my face.

I felt arrows shooting out of my palms. But this time it hurt. Every arrow I distinctly felt; just like it was a regular arrow going through my hand. There were only a couple at first, then more and more came. I felt a crack in the barrier. Then I saw one appear, but my vision started to get fuzzy. _Sakari stop!' _Hiei was struggling to get up, don't ask me how I knew though. 'No, I have to fight it.' I thought as more cracks in the red energy wall spread, as did the blackness smothering my vision and my thoughts.

Finally there was an explosion of light, and my vision went completely black. I was aware I was falling, and then there was no more pain. I was completely numb; slipping away from all the pain that I should have been feeling. My last thought was 'I guess I'll never know if he makes it.'

A/N: and I'll leave you there. I know, I'm evil. Review and find out who lives or dies. The next chapter will be the last, and it's pretty long. I could probably get it up today, if I get more reviews! HAHAHAHAHA! I AM SO EVIL!!

Hasta Luego,

Katana Blade

P.S. read my other new story The Other Captive and leave me a review if you haven't already!


	13. Wake Up

A/N: so, this is the last chapter…WAH! This was fun to write and type. And you guys who reviewed were AWESOME!!!!! Thank you for being loyal reviewers and friends. And I own nothing that I don't own. Who wants a sequel? It would take a little bit, but if you guys wanted to read more I could have some more fun with this. But first we have to find out who would be in the sequel as in, who lives. Go ahead and read!

Chapter 13: "Wake Up"

Hiei's POV

I had managed to get up when the barrier shattered, and I ran to catch Sakari as she was thrown backwards. There was a hole in the stone where the door had once been, and everyone rushed in. Kurama told Yukina and Botan to heal me as he took Sakari from my arms. I yelled at him.

"Kurama you idiot! Are you blind?! She needs to be healed before I am!" Yukina and Botan flinched. "Hiei, I made her a promise that no matter what I would have Botan and Yukina heal you first, and by the state your in they can't heal both of you, so I am going to rush Sakari to Genkai, you are in no condition to. I have already contacted her, and she is expecting me." He calmly told me. "She had you promise to treat me first?" I asked dumbly. "Yes, I'll tell you about it after you arrive at Genkai's." and with that he took off with Sakari in his arms.

Sakari's POV

It was all black. No feeling, no sound, nothing; only black. It didn't even seem like a color, it seemed like a being suffocating me. I wanted to get out. Then I felt another hand squeeze mine. I looked to my right to see Hiei holding my hand. "I'm here." He said, and all the blackness melted away. "I told you you weren't alone Sakari." "Hiei." I tried to speak but no sound came out. "Hiei!" Still nothing. I didn't know where we were, everything was a bluish color; like the sky. "I'm sorry." He said. "Sorry?" I silently asked. "Sakari, I'm so sorry I couldn't protect you." "Hiei…"

Then I felt his hand slip out of mine, and he faded away. With him went the soft bluish color, and the blackness once again swallowed me up. I don't know how long I was stuck here, in this horrible blackness. It felt like I was in here for years, and I couldn't get out. There was no sense of time. But, sometimes, I would hear voices…

Hiei's POV

"You have to get some rest Hiei." Kurama told me. I was sitting in a chair next to Sakari's bed, holding her hand. I had been coming into this room in Genkai's temple every day, just holding her hand and speaking softly to her. But she wouldn't wake up. I felt an unfamiliar wetness on my face that hadn't been there for a long time. 'Sakari, are you ever coming back?' I got up and let Kurama usher me back to my little healing room.

Kurama's POV

I had never seen my friend act this way before. He even tried to use his Jagan to get inside her head, but it didn't work. He was by her bedside practically every waking moment. It's killing us all to see him like this, to see her like this. Sakari has to pull through for Hiei's, and all our sakes. She has become such a loved member to our team. And I don't know what Hiei will do without her.

It has been three days since the battle, and chances are slim that she'll pull through. We've done all we can. After ushering Hiei back to his room to get more rest, I sat in the chair he had just been occupying. I took a second to just look at Sakari. Spiky midnight blue hair, icy blue eyes now closed as if in sleep. 'If only you were sleeping naturally.' I thought. "Sakari." That's when I realized the last words she had said to me were "get out of the way."

Sakari's POV

"Sakari." Someone familiar called my name. I looked all around and saw Kurama materialize a long way ahead of me. "Fox?" "Sakari you have to fight." "Fox!" I tried to scream it as I ran to him. He may be my way out. "Who do I have to fight?" I called out as I ran to him, but he started to walk away from me. "You have to fight it, for Hiei." "Fight what? Where's Hiei?" I desperately cried as I finally reached him. I hurtled myself at him, only to have him disappear. "Kurama!" I screamed, but of course I hadn't made a sound. The whole time I had been yelling, I hadn't made a sound. I curled up and cried.

"Sakari." He said my name again, but I couldn't respond. 'Why can't I speak? Where are we?' My thoughts seemed to echo in this strange place. But I couldn't contact anyone via telepathy…I had tried that long ago. "Sakari please." "Please what?" I mouthed the question. "Hiei, please tell me, please what? What's going on?" I remembered what happened the battle…but nothing after. 'Where are we?'

"I'm so sorry…" "It's not your fault! Please Hiei, it's not your fault, help me!" I cried out, but no one heard me. I couldn't even hear myself. Hiei started to fade. "Hiei no!" I tried to squeeze his hand, but I was suddenly paralyzed. "NO!!!" He left me again. It felt like two more years went by…

I felt Hiei's warm hand again slip into mine. "Sakari, I'm here, you have to…" Have to what? I felt like screaming it. "Please Hiei, take me out of here."

Kurama's POV

I heard Hiei from the doorway. "You have to wake up, please." I walked away. Today was the day, Genkai said. If she didn't wake up today she never would. I had lost all hope; something I had never before done. But Hiei refused to believe she was never coming back.

Sakari's POV

Hiei squeezed my hand. "You have to wake up, please." Oh, so that was it. But how was I supposed to wake up? Hiei squeezed my hand again. 'I'm asleep?' As if the realization could wake me up I saw a light up ahead. I looked at it suspiciously. 'The light at the end of the tunnel? Or to somewhere else?' My thoughts echoed around me and Hiei faded, but I could still feel his hand. 'Well, I don't see a tunnel.' I walked closer to the light. "Sakari." Hiei's voice got louder.

I could see somewhere inside the light; a white room with a single window. 'Genkai's Temple!' I jumped into the light, leaving the thought 'Genkai's Temple!' bouncing around after me.

After I was in the light everything went black again. I opened my eyes. A white room with a single window. I was on some kind of bed. "Sakari?" I turned over to meet the gaze of intense ruby eyes. "Hiei." I murmured.

Hiei's POV

"Sakari, I'm here so you have to… you have to wake up, please." I squeezed Sakari's hand. It had been a week since the battle, and Kurama had told me everything about his promise. I couldn't believe she had told him that she loved me. The time we kissed was the closest I had ever come to telling her how I feel about her.

I saw Sakari's eyes twitch. "Sakari." I said her name, louder this time. Suddenly she opened her eyes. I hadn't left her bedside the whole week, except when I was forced out of the room, waiting for her to wake up. The whole gang had been worried, and they hung around the temple, even Botan, Keiko and Yukina.

"Sakari?" I asked softly. She turned herself and looked at me. "Hiei." She said softly. She was smiling. I smiled back.

Sakari's POV

He was sitting in a chair next to my bed. I sat up, leaned over, and let myself collapse into his arms. "Hiei." I murmured again into his black shirt. His arms encircled me, and my arms circled his back. "As soon as you're well, we're bringing you to see Koenma, and to ask if you can become a Spirit Detective, if you want to, that is." He said into my hair. "Of course I do!" I smiled. "Sakari, I love you." I was totally shocked when I heard that, and I pulled away from the embrace to look up at him. He was smiling. "I love you too, Hiei." I said as he bent over to kiss me.

After we parted for air he asked me, "Do you want me to call the others and tell them you're awake?" "Not yet." I said as I caught his lips in another kiss.

We heard applause and cheering from the doorway, and ignored it. It seems he wouldn't have to call them in anyway.

A/N: Oh it's over! WAH!! And it's only 13 chapters. Who liked the ending? I did! That is my favorite chapter. And it went out with a little humor. If you want a sequel, you better review and tell me so! I hope you all enjoyed this, I did. Please check out my other stuff and review if you haven't already. I was just looking at when I finished this (I wrote the time and date in my notebook!) it was on September 6th at 2:19 in the morning! I am a late writer…or early. I will miss you guys so much!! And this is the last A/N for this story. (Sorry, just realized that!) Well, at least it went out with a bang, four chapters in one day! Plus an update on The Other Captive. I knew I got up at 6:05 for a reason! Any way, review! Tell me what you think, and if you really thought Sakari was going to die. It was so hard not to stop this in the middle and be evil, but I didn't want to ruin the atmosphere for anyone.

Hasta Luego,

Katana Blade

12/29/04, 1:30 p.m.


	14. attention ppl who want a sequel

Okay everybody. I don't know what to do for the sequel. If you guys want the sequel to pick up where this one left off, it may take me a little bit longer to start, but if you want me to, say, feature Hiei and Sakari's kid, I could do that. I have one chapter that I don't really like, but you may like it, and I have a title. So, it's up to you guys since I want to write what you want to read. But, there will be faster updating for the second choice. Vote quickly because I'm not sure how long I will have the vote. This has been bothering me, and if it continues to, I'll just post whatever I have. So please help me! I have no idea what I'm doing here! Also, please include in your REVIEW (lol) if you've ever had problems updating from your computers. I'm trying to get my mom to let me update from home, but she thinks this isn't a "safe" site. She probably thinks the computer will stop working. But if I can convince her to let me update from home, there would be faster updates!

Sorry this wasn't a real positive note. Hasta Luego,

Katana Blade


End file.
